You and I are in love
by Nana-Chan HV
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah saling berbicara satu sama lain.Tapi perasaan cinta telah tumbuh di hati mereka.Lho? Bagaimana bisa?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Hinata's POV :

Aku terus memandangi dirimu dari kejauhan. Mengagumi dirimu secara diam-diam. Aku selalu berharap bisa berbicara dan menyapamu seperti yang orang lain lakukan, mengucapkan "Selamat pagi!" atau "Apa kabarmu hari ini?".

Tetapi entah mengapa, hanya dengan memandang wajahmu yang menurutku err.. berkilauan. Tubuh ini langsung bergetar hebat, wajah ini memanas, dan akhirnya aku tak mampu berbicara dan lari darimu.

Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri "Ada apa denganku?".

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa jika berhadapan denganmu?".

Setelah bersusah payah mencari jawabannya, akhirnya aku tahu. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya, tapi seprtinya, entah sejak kapan...

"Aku..."

"...telah jatuh..."

"...cinta padamu..."

"...Naruto-kun".

End of POV.

Naruto's POV.

Lagi-lagi, perasaan ini. Argghh... kenapa sih perasaan ini mengganggu sekali. Lagian aku dan dia tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Walaupun kami selalu satu kelas, aku tidak pernah bisa mendekatinya. Rasanya dia sangat jauh... Ah! Bukan, rasanya dia yang mejauh.

"Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang salah padamu?" gumamku.

"Padahal, aku ingin dekat denganmu."

"Dan... aku ingin memastikan sesuatu, Hinata."

End of POV.

TBC..

* * *

Huummm... kependekan, ya? Maunya sih lebih dari ini. Cuman aku nggak dapat ide lagi, dan aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk bagian Prologue.

Semoga di postingan berikutnya bisa lebih bagus dari pada ini, ya...

And don't just read, REVIEW please...


	2. Chapter 2

Fiuuh...

Akhirnya bisa update rencananya aku mau update setelah karena kemarin situs fanfic nggak bisa di buka, tertundalah rencanaku.

Pasti cerita ini mengandung banyak Typo dan kalimat dalam ceritanya kurang kreatif dan basi.

Maklum,ini kali pertama aku buat cerita romance, yang aku sendiri nggak pernah punya pengalaman romantis dan patah aku benar-benar sudah berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini.

semoga kalian bisa menikmati harap...

**Disclaimer:Masashi kishimoto**

* * *

Saat ini di Konoha High School adalah jam istirahat.

Ahh... akhirnya kita dapat terbebas untuk sementara dari mata pelajaran yang menyesakkan, atau dari guru killer yang menjerat kita dengan segala aturan-aturannya. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah salah satu jam penyelamat bagi setiap pelajar (selain jam pulang sekolah,hehe).

Biasanya pada jam segini, Orang-orang akan berhamburan keluar. Mereka akan pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka, pergi ke Perpustakaan untuk membaca atau meminjam buku, nongkrong di koridor sekolah untuk sekedar ngerumpi bareng teman-taman, dll.

Tapi sepertinya saat ini, tokoh utama kita memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam kelas. Hinata Hyuga, sepertinya sedang tidak tertartik untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangan kanannya dijadikan tumpuan untuk kepalanya,dan dia sedang memandang keluar jendela.

Apa yang sedang dia pandang? Anda penasaran? sayangnya aku nggak penasaran,hehe.

Humm... ternyata dia sedang memandang ke arah lapangan sepak bola. Dimana sekumpulan anak laki-laki sedang beradu tanding, tapi mereka tidak sedang bertanding untuk memperebutkan tropi atau gelar juara.

Tapi bukan pertandingannya yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Melainkan seorang cowok berambut mirip duren berwarna kuning, yang sedang berlari-lari menggiring bola ke arah gawang.

Detik berikutnya cowok duren _opps! _Maksudnya si tokoh utama laki-laki kita,ya...siapa lagi kalau bukan si Naruto Uzumaki, berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam gawang lawan dan mencetak satu angka untuk timmya.

Naruto mengekspresikan keberhasilannya dengan melakukan semacam atraksi _break dance_,tetapi gerakannya lebih terlihat seperti sedang terserang penyakit ayan.

Sontak semua orang yang ada di lapangan tertawa melihat kelakuan Naruto, tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Apa-apaan itu? Ada-ada saja kelakuan si bodoh itu".

Hinata menghentikan tawanya, dan menoleh kearah sumber suara tadi, "Saku-chan!"

Sakura Haruno, gadis pink berambut panjang ini adalah sahabat terbaik Hinata sejak SMP. Dia sahabat yang protectif terhadap Hinata , tapi nggak sampai over seperti kakak sepupu Hinata si Neji Hyuga. Sakura memiliki tanda didahinya,yang dia sebut _Byakugou._Tanda itu dimiliki juga oleh Ibu angkatnya,Tsunade Senju. Semua orang mengira tanda itu hanya untuk hiasan di dahinya yang lebar (di shanaro Sakura),_**' Ini adalah tanda keberhasilan'**_kata Sakura pada Hinata saat mereka masih SMP adalah satu-satunnya orang yang tahu, kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto.

"Saku-chan, sejak kapan ada disini?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandang Sakura yang sedang memandang kelapangan dengan pandangan heran.

"Sejak kamu menatap si kuning itu dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan harapan" jawab Sakura.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura barusan,"Maksud Saku-chan apa sih ?"

"Haaah..." Sakura menghela nafas,"Sampai kapan kamu mau lari dan terus menatap dari kejauhan?" Sakura berbalik dan duduk di jendela sembari menatap hinata dengan tatapan yang serius.

Sekarang Hinata tau apa yang akan di bicarakan Sakura. Dia menunduk,mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Sakura, yang sebenarnya pertanyaan itu juga selalu ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hime, kau tau kan Naruto, biarpun dia sangat bodoh, tetapi dia memiliki banyak _FG_ di sekolah ini", Sakura membayangkan bagaimana setiap hari Naruto di kerumuni oleh gadis-gadis yang selalu berteriak dan menarik-narik Naruto, untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya,"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan mengalami hal itu setiap hari" Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"A-aku tau itu" jawab Hinata dengan nada resah.

BRAKKK

Sakura menggebrak meja, membuat Hinata terkejut dan mendongak."Kalau begitu apa kamu tidak takut?, kalau suatu saat salah satu fansnya berhasil merebut hatinya, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ? " tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal.

Hinata membayangkan apa yang Sakura membayangkan Naruto menikah dengan salah satu saja dia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, dan kalau hal itu sampai terjadi, dia akan menyesal seumur hidupnya, karena tidak menjadi gadis yang berani untuk mencoba mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang ia sukai.

"Saku-chan,a-apa yang harus ku lakukan?Aku ingin mengungkapkan pe-perasaan ku padanya ,tapi bagaimana bisa ? Bertatap muka dengannya saja aku tidak mampu"Hinata bertanya dengan menunduk lagi.

"Hikss..." Sakura agak terkejut melihat Hinata yang tengah terisak.

'_Apa kata-kataku sudah keterlaluan,ya?' _Sakura mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia agak merasa bersalah dengan Hinata yang terus terisak_._Sakura memegang wajah mendongak,dan menatap sakura.

"Gomen ne...,sudah jangan menangis lagi" Sakura mengusap air mata Hinata","Untuk masalah yang satu ini,kelihatannya aku punya satu cara"Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Ca-cara? U-untuk mengungkapkan pe-perasaanku?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Humm!" Sakura mengangguk,"Mungkin cara ini sedikit kuno,tapi kalau kamu pakai cara ini, kamu nggak usah bertatap muka dengan Naruto".

Grebb!

Hinata memegang tangan Sakura,"Saku-chan,terima kasih!" Hinata menatap Sakura dan tersenyum manis.

Sakura terkejut dengan reaksi akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum.

"Permisi,aku tidak ingin menggangu kemesraan ini sudah jam masuk kelas"tiba-tiba saja Kiba Inuzuka,teman sekelas Hinata menegur mereka berdua.

"Siapa yang bermesraan sih?"tanya Sakura dengan nada agak kesal sambil melepaskan pegangan Hinata.

"Baiklah aku ke kelas dulu, sekolah nanti akan kuberitahu caranya,jaa..." Sakura melambai dan keluar dari kelas Hinata.

"Jaa...Saku-chan" Hinata melambai.

Hinata terkejut,karena dia mendapati cowok yang jadi bahan pembicaraannya dengan sakura tadi sedang menatapnya,tunggu?Naruto menatap Hinata?

Naruto yang telah ketahuan,jadi salah tingkah dan bergegas menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di samping Kiba. Kiba melihat gelagat Naruto yang menurutnya aneh."Hei,ada apa dengan mu?"

Naruto yang masih salah tingkah,menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Hehe,nggak apa-apa kok?"jawab Naruto disertai dengan cengiran khasnya disertai semburat merah di wajahnya.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya,dia curiga dengan tingkah Naruto apa lagi dengan jelas dia melihat ada semburat merah di wajah dia tidak mau ambil pusing,lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas.

Naruto masih berurusan dengan debaran jantungnya '_Apa yang kulakukan sih?',_begitu juga dengan Hinata, _' Kira-kira cara yang dikatan oleh Saku-chan itu apa,ya?'_ Hinata sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui 'cara' itu,hatinya berdebar-debar ingin segera mengungkapkan perasaan yang telah mengganjal di hatinya selama empat tahun ini.

**Srekk...**

Pintu kelas terbuka,Kurenai-sensei,guru kesenian kelas X ini memasuki kelas.

Anak-anak yang masih belum dalam posisi duduk , langsung berjalan dengan setengah berlari menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Baik, anak-anak,ibu punya pemberitahuan dari Beliau sedang ada rapat, pertukaran bangku yang rencananya hari ini akan dilakukan, kalian lakukan sendiri dengan sistem pengambilan nomor.

"Shikamaru, sebagai ketua kelas kamu harus membimbing teman-teman mu," perintahnya pada Shikamaru Nara, si jenius yang terkenal sebagai tukang tidur di KHS.

Shikamaru menutup mulutnya " Hoam... , Merepotkan" Shikamaru bergumam pelan,tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh guru pemilik mata merah seperti mawar merah hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan kelakuan salah satu murid yang selalu mampir kerumahnya,untuk menemani suaminya bermain _shogi._Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Shikamaru yang seenaknya ini.

"Itu saja yang ingin ibu sampaikan, lakukan dengan tertib dan jangan ribut, mengerti?"

"Mengerti,Bu!" jawab semua murid dengan serempak.

Karena merasa semua urusan sudah beres,guru cantik ini pun segera meninggalkan kelas .

"Baiklah,hoam... siapa yang mau bikin urutannya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukan perkataannya,semua orang sedang sibuk dengan masalah dengan siapa yang akan duduk di dekat mereka nanti.

"Sigh... mere-"

"Ano... Shikamaru-san,kalau boleh... aku akan membuat nomor urutannya" tawar Hinata.

Shikamaru mengerling, "Oh,baiklah... itu memang tugas mu sebagai sekertaris kelas kan?".

"Hai" Hinata mengangguk,dan segera membuat nomor urutanya di papan tulis.

"Hei! Shikamaru!" Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul didepan meja Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk disebelah ku?" ajak Naruto

"Untuk apa?, -Shikamaru menatap Naruto dan tersenyum sinis-"Supaya kau bisa mencotek?"

"Hah?,Tentu saja bu-... huum... sebenarnya itu memang salah satu alasannya sih,hehe" Naruto nyegir dan menggaruk-garuk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak mau duduk didekat mu" tolak Shikamaru mentah-mentah.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Naruto berlirih.

"Kau itu terlalu berisik,dan merepotkan" tutur Shikamaru dengan santai.

"APA MAKSUDNYA ITU?"teriak Naruto kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau duduk disebelahku saja" tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul ditengah-tengah perbincangan antara Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Shion!" Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Apaan sih?" Shion memukul kepala Naruto.

"Awww,ittai!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Shion tadi.

"Reaksimu itu seperti melihat hantu tau!" Shion besungut kesal,lalu dia mengusap-ngusap kepala Naruto yang tadi di pukulnya.

"Shikamaru-san,aku sudah selesai, tinggal pengambilan nomor"

'Suara ini kan... '

Naruto melirik kearah sumber suara,yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Baiklah... mari kita selesaikan ini" Shikamaru merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan beranjak dari kursinya.

Hinata menoleh kesebelahnya, dan mendapati Naruto sedang meliriknya.

"A-ah!"

"E-eh!"

Mereka berdua memalingkan wajah -sama salah tingkah.

Hinata memberanikan diri melirik pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah kepala Naruto sedang diusap-usap penuh kasih sayang oleh cewek yang ia ketahui bernama Shion.

Yang Hinata tau,Shion adalah menejer klub basket dimana Naruto gosip yang pernah ia dengar,Shion itu juga menyukai Naruto.

Pemandangan ini membuat hati Hinata terasa perih. Hinata merasa iri dengan Shion,Shion dapat melakukan hal yang ia lihat sekarang pada Naruto. Shion juga dapat berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa merasa canggung.

Hinata teringat pada perkataan Sakura tadi _'Kalau begitu apa kamu tidak takut?, kalau suatu saat salah satu fansnya berhasil merebut hatinya, bagaimana? Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ?'._

Hinata menggeleng-geleng kuat,tanda dia tidak ingin hal itu,tangannya mengepal.

'_Aku tidak akan menyerah! Sebelum Naruto-kun tau perasaaanku untuknya'_

"Oi! Kalian bertiga yang disana,cepat ambil nomor urutan kalian" Shikamaru menyuruh dengan nada agak kesal, karena waktu tidurnya jadi terbuang sia-sia.

"Oke!" sahut Naruto

Naruto sempat melihat wajah Hinata yang menampakkan ekspresi sedih dan kesal. Detik berikutnya Hinata telah berjalan menuju Shikamaru berada.

' Apa dia jadi tersinggung karena aku membuang muka tadi,ya?'

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

Seorang gadis merah muda tengah menelusuri lorong sekolah dengan wajah berseri-seri,Sakura tidak sabar untuk memeberi tahu Hinata,tentang rencana yang ia buat untuk menembak Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa hikks... ?" kata seseorang sambil terisak

Langkahnya tiba-tiba mendengar suara isakan yang ia yakini keluar dari mulut seorang gadis.

Sakura mendekati sumber suara bersembunyi dibalik tembok dan mulai ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah menangis dan seorang pemuda dengan tampang stoicnya, tengah memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

'Itukan ketua bagian keamanan,apa dia sedang menolak cewek lagi?' Sakura agak penasaran

'Hah... sudahlah dia memang selalu seperti itu,yang penting sekarang menemui Hinata' Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari pemuda tersebut tengah meperhatikan Sakura yang berlalu pergi.

Sakura telah keluar dari gedung sekolah dan melihat Hinata yang sedang berada di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Hime!" teriak Sakura memanggil Hinata dengan setengah berlari.

"Saku-chan!" melambai-lambai kearah Sakura

Sampai di tempat Hinata,Sakura menggaet tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Ada apa?Kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung?" tanya Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata.

"Ah! Nggak apa-apa kok" jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang kelihatan agak di paksakan.

Sakura tidak percaya dengan penuturan Hinata,dia kenal betul ekspresi Hinata saat ada masalah, tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing memaksa Hinata untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Umm... Saku-chan tentang cara yang kau bicarakan itu, -Hinata menatap Sakura yang ada disebelahnya- "aku benar-benar ingin tahu".

"Oh! Iya, Hime pasti penasaran sekali... Sebenarnya ini cara lama,aku tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi sejak kamu tidak pernah berani berhadapan dengan Naruto... kurasa ini patut dicoba" Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Eh? Amplop?" Hinata agak bingung, tapi di detik berikutnya dia mengerti renacana Sakura.

"Apa Saku-chan menyuruhku membuat surat?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk mantap "Lebih tepatnya, -Sakura memasang pose berfikir lalu menyengir- "_LOVE LETTER_".

"E-EH!"

* * *

Happy independece Day!

Habis wawancara sama veteran,aku langsung terpikir untuk update.

Untuk Chap.2 aku berharap ceritanya jauh lebih baik lagi,Amin...

Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian,wahai READERS.

Setelah membaca jangan lupa untuk Review.

Matta nee...


End file.
